something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Christinel Vaughn
A Raven in the Zor-El Thanatos Cult, wife to the Lord of Black Hollow and Mother of the Mob boss Sandor "Rainmaker" Vaughn. Christinel Family Tree Family History: The Christinel family were quite farmers outside the small town of Black Hollow in the Highlands of Pneumanor. Timon Christinel married Teresa and they had four kids. There were two boys and two girls. Samuel, Victoria, Sorin and Tabitha. Timon Christinel was a good man who loved his family and always sought what was best for them. However, this was a harsh land full of darkness and despair as well as corruption and manipulation. Black Hollow was controlled by the vampire overlords. Samuel the oldest kept the sheep, while the youngest Sorin and Tabitha looked after the cow and chickens. Victoria the oldest girl was different though. She liked to wonder the fields, hills and woods nearby. In her wanderings she would dream of life outside the farm. It was on one of these walks that Victoria first spotted a vampire. The Vampire was tall, thin with black hair and pale blue eyes. Victoria was fascinated by the Vampire. The Vampire introduced himself as Nicholas Vaughn. Nicholas told Victoria that he had seen her in the woods before and that he had taken up the habit of watching her. Victoria was pleased to hear that the creature had shown interest in her. Nicholas was very kind to the girl and after a time of conversation bid her farewell and kissed her hand. Victoria dreamed about the Vampire that night and when she awoke she only desired to see Nicholas again. So again she went for a walk and again found the Vampire waiting for her. The two met like this for a long time and became lovers. It was at this time that the Christinel’s younger son Sorin became ill. His color left him and he started to become weak. For many days and nights, he spent in bed. After a week and a half of this strange sickness Sorin succumbed and died. It was a sad time for the Christinel family. However, Victoria did not seem as distraught as the other members of her family, after all she was in love. Not long after Sorin’s death Teresa and Tabitha stared to show signs on the illness. This troubled Timon greatly and he spent most of his time tending the field. So this left Samuel to take care of his mother and sister as Victoria was mostly nowhere to be found. As Samuel tended his sister he made a great discovery. Two tiny puncture wounds on her neck. It did not take Samuel long to realize that vampires were to blame for this illness. That night Samuel stood awake and waited for the creature who was stealing the lifeblood from his mother and sister. When the creature arrived Samuel did not waste time and thrust a wooden steak into the creature heart. It was too late when Samuel realized that the creature standing before him was his brother Sorin risen from the grave. With great horror Samuel again watched the life leave his brother. Samuel dropped to the ground cradling his brother in his arms weeping bitter tears. After a time, Samuel saw something out of the corner of his eye. As he looked up wiping away the tears he saw that there was a dozen more creatures of the night surrounding the house. Samuel ran to his room and from under his bed drew his long-sword. Determined to slay every last one of them, Samuel quietly ran to his parent’s room and awoke his father. After arming himself Timon and Samuel ran forth from the house and greeted the vampires with cold steel. The two men were able to defend their home for a long while and even destroyed many of the vampire hoard. Sadly, however Timon was impaled by one of the creatures and died. After seeing his father die Samuel called out to his mother and sisters to flee. The Women ran from the house but Teresa was taken by a vampire and killed. The two young ladies were able to escape. Life on the Run and an Unexpected Surprise: Victoria and Tabitha fled to Judros Abbey where they were taken in and treated. Their Victoria discovered that she was with child. Victoria told her sister of the news, which seemed to trouble Tabitha. Tabitha decided that they needed to leave the Highlands. The next morning the sisters left the Abbey going south to Vam Pier, and then took the train to Winter Falls. There they stayed for the next nine months. It came time for Victoria to give birth however things seemed to not be going well as Victoria was suffering more then labor pains. The baby was born but at the cost of Victoria's own life. Tabitha held a new born boy in her arms as she looked into her lifeless sister's face. "I will raise him." Tabitha said with tears in her eyes. "I will protect him." After this Tabitha left with the child and went to Willowrock. There she raised the child of her sister who Tabitha named Sandor Christinel and met a man by the name of Sandu Warnock who she married. The two had a daughter named Lucila. A New Un-life: After Tabitha left with the baby Nicholas came to his love Victoria. For nine months he watched over her. They were easy to fallow and he was good at not being seen. It was stupid of Tabitha to think they could out run him. But he was a patient man and he waited. Nicholas was glad that Tabitha was quick to leave. She had his son and he would have to do something about that but for now he had to worry about Victoria. He knew she would not survive the birthing, non did. If he was quick however he might be able to turn her. He went to the body laying in the bed and drained her of her blood, then slicing his wrist pressed it to her mouth. He waited, and waited and almost gave up hope. Then he felt a light suck and knew his blood had done its job. Nicholas looked into Victoria's eyes and saw the vampiric glow. He lightly picked her up and carried her to a near by abandon building where he began nursing her back to health. Feeding her small animals and sometimes children Victoria began to gain strength. When she was able Nicholas took his beloved back to Black Hollow and there the two married and became the ruling force of the land.